RPG Invertory Mod
Mod Review This Mod adds a new invertory menu & many new items to wear & use. If you like doing RPG Stuff this is the Mod for you. Items This is a list of items in the Mod. ''(Crafting Items Included)'' *Golden Ring - A classic RPG Item to wear on your finger - ''Gold Ingots'' *Gold Necklace - A classic piece of jewelry that sits around your neck - ''Gold Ingot & String'' *Health Ring - This ring has the power of healing - ''Golden Ring & Diamond'' *Health Necklace - This necklace can heal you when you're hurt - ''Gold Necklace & Diamond'' *Strength Ring - This ring has the power of strength - ''Golden Ring & Lapis Lazui'' *Strength Necklace - This necklace can give you strength - ''Gold Nekalace & Lapis Lazui'' *Buffed Ring - This ring has the Power of Effectness - ''Golden Ring & Emerald'' *Buffed Necklace - This necklace can give you effects - ''Gold Nekalace & Emerald'' *Gold Gloves - These gloves are for Wrestlers only! - ''Leather & Gold Ingots'' *Health Gloves - These gloves are for fighting & health - ''Gold Gloves & Diamond'' *Strength Gloves - These gloves are more powerful - ''Gold Gloves & Lapis Lazui'' *Buffed Gloves - These gloves are very magical - ''Gold Gloves & Emerald'' *Wooden Shield - This shield is useless with Fire & Lava - ''Oak Wood Planks & Oak Wood'' *Iron Shield - This shield is allergic to eletricity - ''Iron Ingots & a Block of Iron'' *Gold Shield - This shield is more protective - ''Gold Ingots & a Block of Gold'' *Cloak - This can be used like a cape - ''Wool & String'' *Invisibility Cloak - This will make you invisible -'' Enchant a Cloak'' *Archer's Bow of Birch - This Bow is very 3D & powerful - ''Birch Wood, String, & an Emerald'' *Berserker's Claymore - This Item is a very big Sword -'' Stone, Leather & a Iron Ingot'' *Berserker's Rage Breaker - This is the Ultimate Hammer -'' Iron Ingots, Leather & Blocks of Iron'' *Soul Sphere - This Ball is a Soul Capturer - ''Gold Ingots & a Lapis Lazui Block'' *Tanned Hide - This is a diffrent kind of Leather -'' String & Leather'' *Archer Hood - This is a Hood for Archers only - ''Tanned Holes LOLOLOLOL'' *Mage Cloth - This is cloth made with Mage Magic - ''Lapis Lazui & Leather'' *Animal Skin - This is the skin of the mighty bears - ''Leather & Brown Wool'' *Berserker's Head Protection - The Helmet is for crazy berserkers only - ''Animal Skin'' *Mage Hood - This is only wearable by Wizards - ''Mage Cloth'' *Mage Robe - This is a robe with Magic - ''Mage Cloth'' *Mage Pants - These pants are magical -'' Mage Cloth'' *Mage Shoes - These shoes are shiny -'' Mage Cloth'' *Archer Shirt - This shirt is for Robin Hood - ''Tanned Holes'' *Archer Pants - These Pants are good for Archers - ''Tanned Holes'' *Archer Shoes - These Shoes are clean for Arhcher Types - ''Tanned Holes'' *Berserker's Chest Protection - The Chestplate is very crazy - ''Animal Skin'' *Berserker's Legging Protection - These leggings are skinny -'' Animal Skin'' *Berserker's Feet Protection - These Boots are cool as Animals - ''Animal Skin'' *Wizard's Knowledge, Volume 1 - This will teach you magic - ''Paper & Mage Cloth'' *Brewing Stand - This is a brewing stand for magic - '' No Crafting Items'' Video Gallery